Attack on Nisepanda!
by WhimsicalAnimeFan
Summary: One day without warning, a huge hole appears in the wall And from it emerged many titans The king determined that the titans, who had not attacked the walls in near 100 year must have returned and recruited soldiers to join the garrison, military police and scouting legion. Alba longs to be the hero of humanity and joins the troops to someday join the survey corps and free humanity
1. The Hero, attacked

Chapter 1:

On that day, Alba received a grim reminder.

That he lived in fear of the Nisepanda Titan (and the other titans).

That was the day that everything changed.

…

Alba wasn't one to have many friends.

In fact, he wasn't one to have any friends at all. He wasn't really bullied, just ignored.

Which was why, one day, he was going to join the scouting legion. He was going to free humanity from the walls. He was going to be humanity's hero!

But for now, he was nothing.

He was returning home from fetching a loaf of bread for his mother when the titans attacked. A yellow head popped above the walls. Some parts of its skin were missing, and red muscles showed underneath it. It had a blank smile on its face that almost taunted the humans. The silence was deafening. After nearly a hundred years, humanity finally understood what it was so afraid of.

Alba stood transfixed as the small beady eyes of the Nisepanda Titan scanned the crowd. His eyes locked on the spot near Alba and raised his giant paws and pummeled the area. By some random miracle, Alba did not get hit, but he did fall to the ground on his face. He almost didn't want to get up, but how was he going to amount to something and be a hero if he stayed.

He thought to stay on the ground for 5 more minutes. Maybe if he didn't move, the titans would think he was dead and move along.

But no! He could not do that! He wanted to be humanity's hero, didn't he? Suddenly, before he could even get up, a long bang sounded throughout the plaza as the gate burst everywhere. Where the gate once stood, a large, blue titan stood. Sticky slime dripped off his body, splattering onto the ground. Piles of the blue slime evaporated as people ran as far away as they could.

Alba also wanted to run, but then he realized that his house was in the area of the attack, and that his mom was in there. He ran quickly, but the titans were already moving in. Just a block from his house, he was stopped by a member of the garrison.

"You have to go!" he told Alba, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from his house.

"But my mom's over there! My house is just out of site!" Alba argued.

The day got darker when suddenly a titan was above them, standing near the house. Alba could only watch in horror the titan reached up with a person. His mother, looking as much like an emoticon as ever, was being hoisted towards the titan's mouth. The titan paused a moment when she was in front of his face, almost making him seem confused, before placing her in his mouth and chomping down on her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alba screamed as black ink, the remains of his mother, showered down on him.

But he couldn't do anything, because he was being forced to evacuate. He has to run towards the inner city, past the crying children, and the one garrison member who was kneeling to the titans, and the one behind him yelling at him to get up and fight and the separated families.

He truly received a grim reminder.

And knew he might always have to live in fear.

* * *

AN: Hi! This is my first crossover fiction! This idea popped into my head and I really wanted to do it, so here it is! I must have 5 pages of doodles dedicated to this crossover.

Please review! I like all reviews, good and bad


	2. The Hero begins to train

After several years of near starving in the inner city, Alba was off to join the trainee troops. On the first day, all the new recruits were then lined up and yelled at.

"I am Alba Fruhling, from Shiganshima. I'll defeat the titans and become Humanity's hero!"

"You'll never become a hero like that!"

The others introduced themselves. It seems like many were there just to join the military police and live easy life. One girl with blue hair wanted to discover the secrets of titans and create a giant contraption that could fight on par with them. To aid humanity, to cure their boredom, to become a ninja, ect. The reasons were varied, and many were strange.

It seemed the instructor was just fond of yelling.

"That's a crazy goal! You'll be titan food before then!"

"A weakling like you wouldn't even survive an hour outside these walls!"

"ARE YOU SLEEPING ON YOUR FEET?"

It went on like that until he approached a confident, red-haired man.

"Why are you here?" he ordered of the red haired man.

"It is a man's duty to fight for a cause." He then looked at another man, who had long black hair that covered one of his eyes, "And a man always follows his friends into battle."

Instead of yelling like he did all the other times, the instructor paused for a moment, and then thoughtfully nodded and said, "That makes sense!" before moving on.

…

For sleeping while he was supposed to be at attention, Teufel was forced to run laps until he passed out. Naturally, he got around this by passing out almost immediately.

"Are you alright?" a girl with long blond hair asked as she tried to shake him awake. She wore a white v-neck shirt under her uniform and had a pink cap perched on her head.

A taller woman with short blue hair appeared behind her. She wore goggles that covered her eyes. "I am the genius scientist X!" she introduced as she raised a finger to the sky.

"I'm Hime, but didn't you introduce yourself as Ares?"

"Wrong! I am the genius scientist X! And I can wake him up!"

"You can?"

The blue haired scientist replied, "Of course," before walking up to Teufel and kicking him in the gut.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Hime cried.

"You wanted to wake him up, didn't you?"

"YEAH BUT NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Ow," Teufel said, sitting up, "Could you be quieter? Some people are trying to sleep!"

"What was that?" Hime asked, not having heard what he said.

Teufel seemed to have been shocked awake. He started sweating nervously and said, "N-never mind."

After a little bit of work, the girls were able to safely drop him off at the front step of the boys' dorm, where he proceeded to fall asleep right away.

"Do you think he'll feel indebted to me and pay me later?" Ares asked as they walked away, sparkles in her eyes.

…

Meanwhile in the mess hall, Alba managed to get himself in a bit of a mess. Food dripped down his chin as he missed his mouth.

"Are you sure you're fit to be here?" a voice from behind him asked, "You can't even eat right! Are you stupid or something?"

Alba wiped his chin with his arm before turning around. A boy, slightly older than he was, with dark hair that spiked up into three antennae, stood there holding a lunch tray.

"I'm Ros," he said, "You're Alba right?"

Alba nodded, "How did you..?" He trailed off. _He looks scary,_ thought Alba nervously.

"You introduced yourself to everyone earlier," Ros said flatly.

"Ah…yeah." Alba looked down at his knees. He had forgotten, and now felt foolish.

Ros put down his tray and sat beside Alba.

"Are you really interested in being Humanity's hero?" Ros asked with a sly smirk on his face, "Because you look more like titan food to me, 'Hero'."

"That was cruel!" Alba shouted. Ros continued eating his food, pleased with himself.

* * *

AN: And chapter 2 is up! I tried to introduce many of the characters, but there are still some more fellow trainees that will be introduced next chapter.

As always, review! Is it good, is it bad? Something you like, something you don't? etc...


	3. The Hero Fails

Dinner was hectic. They met both Janua and Samejima, who were friends since childhood and decided to enlist together. And there was Foyfoy, who seemed to keep his distance from everyone, but from what Alba could gather, he was just there to join the military police. There were a few other people there, but Alba couldn't really remember them well. He figured he had a couple years to get to know them during training.

As he and Ros made their way to the boys dorm, they had to walk single file up a narrow path, so Alba went first. The moment his back was turned, Ros punched him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Alba shouted.

"You were so wide open," Ros explained.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY TO PUNCH ME!"

Ros sighed, so Alba turned around and wept under his breath, "I thought we were supposed to be fighting titans, not each other!"

Ros's eyes widened and he put a hand over his mouth, "Wait, you were serious about fighting titans?"

"WHY DO YOU LOOK SO SURPRISED?"

Because Alba was too busy focusing on Ros, he ended up tripping over someone who was sleeping right in front of the door to the dorms.

"Why are you sleeping on the step?!"

The boy awakened and stared at the pair.

"Well?" Ros demanded.

The boy began to sweat. "Heh...um…sorry." He then quickly stood up and left.

_Ros really is scary_ Alba thought, _He scared that guy with just a look_.

Whether it was Ros's scary look or Teufel's fear of talking to strangers, the world may never know, but Ros and Alba finally made it into the dorms. All that were left were two beds next to each other, and that would be the place they would have to sleep for the next several years of training. Alba froze a moment with slight fear. He wasn't quite sure if he could trust Ros. He was pretty sure he probably couldn't. Who knows what sort of pain Ros would inflict on him while he was sleeping.

"Why have you stopped moving?" Ros asked, "Are you scared a titan's going to enter the walls while you're sleeping and gobble you up?"

"It's not that!" Alba shouted. Well now he had yet another thing to keep him from sleep.

Ros climbed into the better of the 2 remaining beds, "Ah I see. So you're scared you will embarrass yourself tomorrow during training and be sent away forever?"

Well it wasn't that, but Alba began to wonder if Ros had a point. What if he made a fool of himself? First he would be laughed at, which wouldn't be new but it would hurt, and then he would be forced into some other profession, likely manual labor or something of that nature.

Ros had no trouble falling asleep. After they had climbed into their beds, Ros made a few more of his snide remarks, but soon that gave way to quiet snoring. Alba didn't find sleep's ease. He was determined to do his best the following day, but knots in his stomach kept turning, preventing him from escaping consciousness.

After getting _maybe _four hours of sleep, Alba was startled awake when Ros literally dragged him off the bed by the ankle and let him fall to the floor.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Alba asked, springing up.

"You weren't waking up. If you don't arrive on time, you get kicked out. Are you an idiot?"

Alba hung his head, "Sorry."

After quickly changing into his orange shirt and uniform, he ran with Ros to line back up for his first day of actual training.

They were practicing with maneuver gear. If they failed, they wouldn't be able to progress. It would be over.

The blue haired girl named Ares easily swung in her's. Hime was next to her, arms crossed and easily balanced.

"Look at me as I've mastered floating jutsu!" Janua said to the red haired Samejima, who balanced so effortlessly he looked like he wasn't even trying. Teufel was nearby, dozing off and remaining perfectly balanced. Everyone was doing especially well.

Everyone except one.

The moment Alba even tried, his head united with the ground.

Ros was next to him rocking slighting in his gear. "You're supposed to stay in the air, hero!"

"I WAS TRYING!" Alba yelled back, still with his head still planted.

"You're not going to kill any titans from down there."

"I KNOW!"

Later, in the mess hall, Alba was nearly in tears.

"I came here to fight titans and I can't even make it past the first day of training!"

"At least you won't get eaten," Ares suggested from across the table.

"It'd be stupid to try without the gear," Hime added from beside her, "And even then it's too risky!"

Alba sulked even lower as Ares boasted about her plans to lower the risk by building a giant mecha thing to fight the titans and volunteering Hime to man the machine, much to Hime's annoyance.

"Maybe I'm not fit to do this," Alba mumbled in a resigned tone.

"How can you give up?!" Ros asked from beside him, pushing him off the bench, "And I thought you said you were going to be a hero! Stand up! Fight!"

Alba was actually starting to feel a little better, which is odd since it was coming from Ros of all people, but he did it. He stood up!

And his arm accidently swung into the nose of a girl walking past, knocking her onto the floor.

* * *

AN: Finally posted a new chapter. Sorry these have been taking a while, I've started college, so I've been busy with that. Can't promise constant updates, but I will try my best.


End file.
